micro_infestionfandomcom-20200213-history
Sopor
Sopor is a country on Indonesia, composed of mostly men. It's official language is English (although some creole languages, such as Acto Aka and Sopru Tanka, or some indigenous languages such as Tuitui and Makuga are well spoken there). It's capital is Bare Ethon. History Sopor was first landed in 1898 by the British colonizers James Callingson and Moore Hullans, descendants from the city of Penzance, to explore new lands on it's way to the German Colony of New Guinea. They established a settlement in the Great Peleng Island, called Port New Penzance (on which is now Port Morris), and the Tuitui people agreed with the plan on having an independent nation from the Dutch, in form of an empire. Many people, descendant from the Island of Krakatoa, had brought to their land their own native fruits to the country while seeing an hall in the Peleng Archipielago, similar to a cathedral. TBA Sopor has been suffering a Japanese invasion long before the whole Dutch East Indies have been invaded by them, and that is because of their superior leadership in economy. The Japanese Colony of Sako, on which was the Japanese name for the Country, was been established in 1939, and thus, making trading posts for the Emperor Hirohito back then. The Kingdom of Sopor has been independent from the Japanese Empire in 1943, and thus, establishing a new stage over the Peleng Archipielago to the progress of the Nation. It's first king, post-colonialism, was Cherile V, and it's Royalty Hall has been restored shortly after. Culture Sopor is one of the most cultural micronations in the world, although the White people are the only superior race in the country, according to the New Treaty of Bainlee, which describes that the "White people can educate the other tribes on how to become a better contributing member of our nation" Sopor has a big variety of foods. For breakfast, The Pan Piotta was a gift from the Japanese since somewhere between 1941 and 1943, and contains an egg stuck in an integral bread, along with cheese sauce and spices. It has one of the most authentic fast food restaurants in the world, called Maline, on which was established on 1923 as part of the now-extinct Maline Hotel. Sopor's official religion is Roman Catholic, although other religions like Islam and Shintoism are practiced there. Sports Sopor's national sport is Baseball, and it is played by 78% of the country. They have an Ultras team when associating from their respective Football teams, although some of them had been making from their own. Other sports include Basketball and Cricket. Economy TBA Subdivisions Sopor is divided into 16 provinces. Symbols Sopor's flag has been adopted in 1934, and was confected by Peter Pullter, who had been studying in the University of Moscow in the Arts section. It has a blue space with two orange lines, and two triangles with two blue crosses superimposed onto it. Sopor's national anthem is the Royal March of Sopor. Sopor's national march is When The Dynasty Is Waking Up. Telecommunications Sopor's national television is Pondle, on which is the official signal name for the Sopor Communicative Television Network since 1996. It was founded in 1974. Sopor's national radio station is FM Corrin, and it has over 10 stations. Independent stations, such as W-MT Radio, Elksban Radio and Radio Free Smoothness are most watched in terms of music and news flashing.Category:Sopor Category:Asian micronations